


wow, i can get sexual too

by Lynn1998



Series: Say Anything [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith is Mormon, Lance is a telephone sex operator, M/M, Part two has some angst, Phone Sex, Things turn out pretty lit, mostly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10651320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynn1998/pseuds/Lynn1998
Summary: "Have you ever thought about doing it?""D-doing what?""Touching yourself. Just once. Just for a little bit to feel what it's like," Lance whispered. Keith shivered again and shook his head. He then remembered that Lance couldn't actually see him and spoke up."N-no. Never. M-my mom would kill me if she found out.""Well…your mom isn't there and you are eighteen so…she doesn't need to know, right?" Keith bounced his leg to try and distract himself from how addicting he found Lance's voice to be. He then glanced at the door."I-I guess…"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is kinda inspired by the song wow, I can get sexual too by say anything so…listen to that on repeat while you read this
> 
>  
> 
> Also there might be a part 2 to this idk

     Keith didn't want to be in this situation. He wasn't even supposed to be there, and yet there he was. Sweaty hands, and a sweatier brow, and his fingers trembling around a strangers phone. He knew his mother would have his head if he called on his own phone. There was no way she wouldn't see it from how closely she shadows him. The only reason she let him go to this stupid party was because Shiro would be there. Shiro was the one who dragged him there actually, and Keith hated being surrounded by college students. Their parents didn't know how crazy Shiro's college life was, and Keith was just starting to figure it out for himself.

     First, he had no idea where Shiro went. Last time he saw his brother he was drinking out in the backyard with a couple of friends. That was when some rowdy college kids crowded around Keith and shoved a beer in his hands. It was awful, and the smell made him feel nauseous. He tried to tell the kids that his mother wouldn't approve, and then they all recognized him as Shiro's little brother. They made fun of his hair a little and then the fact that he still listened to his mom. Keith did his best to ignore them and tried to turn down the alcohol. Unfortunately they wouldn't let it pass and told him to chug it. Without a way out, Keith bit the bullet and drained the bottle. They then poked more fun about his religion and how it was obvious Shiro was a Mormon too when he started college. Keith didn't really appreciate that, but he was less Mormon and more just doing what mom told him to do.

     Keith couldn't remember who came up with this idea. All he remembered was someone saying that calling a sex hot line would be the only way he'd get laid. Then he was suddenly being personally escorted to an empty room with a phone and a number being shoved in his hands. Keith tried waiting for a couple minutes and coming back out, but they checked the call history and shoved him back in. So there Keith sat typing a number into someone's phone with trembling hands and a nasty feeling in his gut. He took a deep breath before pressing the call button and holding the device to his ear.

"Hey there! How are you this evening?" Asked an effeminate voice. Keith shifted his thighs against one another on the bed.

"Um…f-fine," he stuttered. There was a giggle.

"You sound nervous," the voice spoke in a flirtatious way. Keith swallowed hard.

"L-look, I just need this in the call history and to stall a little bit. Th-these guys are making me do this, and-"

"Are you interested in boys or girls?" The voice interrupted. Keith blinked and frowned.

"Wh-What?"

"Do you like boys or girls?" She repeated.

"G-girls…obviously, I'm a guy," he answered.

"Well you can still like boys," she replied. Keith pondered that for a moment, but shook his head.

"A-are you even listening to me? I'm at a stupid party and these guys are making me do this-"

"Sweetheart, if you just wanted this number on the call history you could hang up at anytime, but since you haven't I can only assume you're interested in being patched over to an employee," She interrupted again. Keith pinched his lips together and glanced up at the door. He could hear the boys outside the room and felt himself sweat a little more.

"I-I-"

"I need to know soon so I can start adding your services to your phone bill," she told him. Keith thought about it for a moment. They'd probably shove him back inside if he came back out, and there was a part of him that was curious.

"O-okay…I-I guess," he stuttered.

"Great! Now, are you sure you want me to connect you with a female employee?" Keith thought again. He probably wouldn't actually have phone sex. He was more just curious about the process, and the woman would try to seduce him. Maybe if he connected with a guy he could just have a chill conversation about planes or space or something.

"Actually…I think I'd prefer a guy," he mumbled.

"A male?" She questioned for clarification.

"Uh…" Keith blushed. "Sure."

"Okie dokie! I'm patching you through to Lance. Enjoy!" There was a clicking sound and then another voice that sent chills down Keith's spine.

"Hey, sweetheart, what's up?"

     It was the strangest reaction Keith has ever had to hearing someone's voice. His body instantly heated up and he could feel himself blushing. Then his toes curled in his sneakers and he dug his fingers into his knee. Never in his life had Keith actually been aroused by just the sound of another human being. It kinda freaked him out, and he was struggling to find his tongue to speak.

"Are you nervous?" The boy purred. His voice wasn't super deep, but it radiated in Keith's ears. His heart was racing in his chest and he finally tore his hand off his knee to run his fingers through his hair.

"S-sorry, um…"

"Michael, is it? I've very glad you called," the voice oozed through Keith's brain, and it was already struggling to function.

"Actually…th-that's not my name," was all he said.

"Oh? But that's what it says on your phone bill," the voice said breaking character slightly. Keith was thankful for that because it gave him a moment to think.

"Funny story actually…I'm at this college party and these guys kinda cornered me and forced me to call this number and…do…this," Keith explained. There was a chuckle and Keith shivered. "So uh…I'm straight…and Mormon…so I told the lady to connect me with a guy…because…y'know…no homo and all," Keith stammered.

"'No homo'. Heh. Haven't heard that since like 2012," the boy said. "Well, what _is_ your name then?"

"Uh…Keith," he didn't know why he answered.

"I'm Lance, but I'm sure Candy already told you that," the boy introduced himself.

"Right…yeah."

"So you're at a college party…are you not in college?"

"I'm a senior in high school…just turned eighteen last month," Keith replied.

"Sounds stressful," Lance hummed. Keith bit his lip. That tone was coming back, and Keith could feel his body respond again.

"Y-Yeah…my senior project is almost done…just need a few finishing touches," Keith said.

"How are your classes?"

"Fine, I guess…full schedule. College level courses. Band. Whatever."

"Sounds like you've got a lot on your plate," Lance noticed. His voice was low again and Keith felt his shoulders relax at the sound.

"Yeah. I mean it'll make me future easier. I can handle the stress," Keith murmured.

"Are you sure you don't want to unwind?" Lance asked. Keith blinked and frowned.

"Uh…"

"Pardon me for asking a personal question, but when was the last time you touched yourself?" Lance questioned. Keith went bright red.

"N-never! I-I'd n-never…do that."

"So…you've never had an orgasm?" Lance's voice sounded innocent yet devious at the same time. Keith swallowed hard.

"I-I mean I-I've had wet dreams and stuff, b-but I've never…done it on p-purpose," he stuttered. There was a little giggle that set Keith's blood on fire. He clenched his jaw and his thighs, but it didn't take away from the heat between his legs.

"Have you ever thought about doing it?"

"D-doing what?"

"Touching yourself. Just once. Just for a little bit to feel what it's like," Lance whispered. Keith shivered again and shook his head. He then remembered that Lance couldn't actually see him and spoke up.

"N-no. Never. M-my mom would kill me if she found out."

"Well…your mom isn't there and you _are_ eighteen so…she doesn't need to know, right?" Keith bounced his leg to try and distract himself from how addicting he found Lance's voice to be. He then glanced at the door.

"I-I guess…" he trailed off looking at the door.

"Yeah?" Lance's voice sounded a little too husky. A little too eager. Keith shook his head to focus.

"I-I mean…I'm not gay, so this wouldn't work," Keith said. Lance sighed.

"Well, if that's the way you feel. I guess you can hang up-"

"W-wait!" Didn't Keith _want_  to end this call? "Uh…"

"Yes?" Lance sounded so patient and ready. Keith sighed.

"I guess it's not gay if you're not actually in the room," he muttered.

"Whatever you need to say to feel comfortable is fine by me," Lance said. Keith got up and walked over to the door to lock it. Cheering and chuckling immediately followed after the embarrassingly loud click, and Keith tried to ignore it before sitting on the bed again.

"Was that the sound of college boys being obnoxious?" Lance asked. Keith cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"Sounds like a handful."

"Yeah…"

"So, tell me more about yourself," Lance prompted.

"Uh…My name is Keith. I'm a senior in high school. Uh…I like space and planes-"

"Umm I'm thinking more of uh romantic history details," Lance interrupted. Keith blinked.

"I mean I've had a couple girlfriends, but we only kissed."

"Ah. So you know what lips feel like," Lance hummed seductively. Keith stiffened again at that tone.

"I-I guess."

"Anything else?"

"I-I once had a wet dream a-about this boy in my church, but…i-it was just a dream so-"

"You had a wet dream about a  _boy?_ " Lance asked incredulously. Keith was bright red.

"Sh-shut up."

"S-Sorry. That's just…kinda funny to me."

"Yeah well, it's not-"

"What happened in the dream?" Lance asked eagerly.

"N-nothing! I-it was just him a-and we held hands a little b-but that's it."

"Aww. That's cute."

"You're being a bit of a jerk," Keith told him.

"Sorry. I'm just trying to get to know you better. It'll help you get off later," Lance informed him. Keith pouted.

"W-whatever."

"What do you look like?"

"Uh…average height-" a little shorter "-and pale. I'm part Korean, uh…black hair. It's kinda long. I'm in marching band so I've got strong legs from marching," Keith described. Lance hummed.

"You sound really cute. What color are your eyes."

"Really dark blue," Keith answered.

"God, you sound really yummy."

"Yummy?"

"Yeah. Like…pretty and handsome."

"J-Just handsome. I'm not a girl."

"Uh-huh. I know sweetheart. Do you wanna know what I look like?" Lance asked. Keith bit his lip.

"Uh…I-I guess…wouldn't make much difference."

"Well…I'm Cuban, so I've got really nice skin. It's a warm brown, and it looks really good when I blush. I have really long legs, and short brown hair. I was a runner in high school, so I'm kinda thin. My eyes are also blue, but a light blue, and I have a really nice ass," Lance described. Keith could feel himself drool as he imaged Lance. He had such a weakness for legs that the moment Lance mentioned them he was reminded of how arousing this situation has been.

"S-sounds great."

"You think so? I'm really good with my tongue too," Lance murmured. Keith didn't fully understand what that meant, but he felt like it had something to do with jerking off.

"O-oh…"

"You wanna know what I'd do if I was there with you?" Lance asked. Keith forgot to care and protest that he didn't want Lance there, but he was too far gone with the way his voice washed over him.

"Sure…"

"I'd sit next to you, and kiss you really nice and slow…"

"Kiss…" Keith repeated. He suddenly couldn't not think about Lance kissing him on the same bed he was currently sitting on.

"I'm not finished. I'd kiss you, nice and slow, with tongue until you can't take it anymore."

"Tongue," Keith murmured. Lance chuckled.

"You've never felt a tongue on your body, have you?"

"O-of course not."

"Thought so. Should I tell you what it feels like?" He inquired. Keith's mouth felt dry.

"I-I…guess."

"It's really warm…and wet-" Keith had to readjust his sitting position " -and soft…and when someone puts their tongue in your mouth, it feels like heaven," he described.

"I-I see…um…"

"What are you wearing, Keith?" Lance asked in a low voice.

"Uh…" he looked down at his body and his eyes caught the tent in his jeans he didn't realize was forming. "J-jeans…a-a shirt…s-sneakers, uh-"

"Why don't you slip off your sneakers?" Lance suggested. Keith instantly toed off his shoes.

"Okay."

"You wanna know what I'm wearing?" Lance asked. Keith couldn't stop staring at his erection. He leaned back on his arm and tried to ignore it, but his eyes kept flicking to it.

"S-sure."

"Well…I'm currently wearing a really nice pair of underwear," was all Lance told him. Keith furrowed his brows.

"Okay…what else?" He asked. Lance giggled.

"That's it, silly."

"Just…really nice underwear…" Keith repeated. Another giggle.

"Should I describe them to you?"

"Yes," Keith answered a little too quickly.

"Well…they're boxer-briefs, and they're a nice pretty blue color. It goes really nice with my eyes."

"I bet," Keith murmured.

"What kind of man are you, Keith?" Lance asked.

"H-huh?"

"Like…are you an ass man or a tits man?"

"Oh um…" his jeans were getting really uncomfortable. "I guess…l-legs," he felt sweatier thinking about how Lance described his legs and took off his jacket.

"Legs, huh?" Lance hummed.

"Yeah," Keith confirmed.

"Should I tell you about my le-"

"Yes," again, to quickly and way too eager. Lance laughed, and the sound made Keith tremble.

"Well, I've already told you that they're long. I just shaved the other night so they're also very smooth. If you could touch them it would be the softest skin you've ever felt," Lance told him. Keith drank in every word and was embarrassed by how heavy his breathing had got. He covered his mouth and nose.

"Do you like that? Thinking about touching me?" Lance asked sounding so innocent and yet suggestive at the same time.

"I-I…yeah," Keith admitted. He could hear Lance moving around on the other line, and shifted his weight to relief some of the ache.

"You could touch me all you want, y'know? If I was there with you, of course. You could touch my ankles, calves, thighs-" Keith made a sound at thighs. It was mortifying, but he couldn't help it. "So you'd like my thighs, huh?"

"I-I…I-I didn't…I-I'm n-not-"

"It's okay to touch yourself, baby," Lance's voice elicited another sound from Keith.

"I-I'm not t-touching myself," he blurted. Lance was silent for a moment.

"God, you're fucking precious," he said in a breathy voice.

"I-I-"

"Do you want to?"

"I mean…" Keith looked down at his lap. "I-I'm…i-it's…uh…e-erection?" Lance stifled a giggle.

"Okay…so you're hard," he restated.

"Yeah…it kinda hurts," Keith admitted.

"Well…why don't you undo your jeans…and pull out your cock?" Keith wriggled uncomfortably at the word cock.

"I-I dunno…"

"Would you feel better if I did it too?" Lance asked. Keith's brain short circuited as it easily imagined Lance's long legs opened and wide while he touched himself. It was so easy to imagine that Keith could barely speak.

"Ahh…uh…"

"Because I'm pretty hard too, and you're really turning me on," Lance whispered seductively. Keith shivered.

"M-me? H-how?"

"You sound really cute, and I have a thing for innocent boys who could probably fuck my brains out," Lance answered. Keith bit his lip.

"Fu…f-fuck?" Keith spoke extremely quietly. Lance barely caught the word that left his lips.

"Yeah… _fuck_  me…really hard and really fast," Lance confirmed.

"I…don't…um…I'm a virgin."

"Figured. So do you want me to touch myself?" He asked. Keith's heart was beating so fast he couldn't feel it in his fingertips.

"Y-Yeah." he stuttered.

"Good, because I already started," Lance hummed. Keith could hear the pleasure in Lance's voice. It resonated with him in his chest and his legs widened a bit.

"I-I'm sorry, what?"

"Should I paint a picture for you?" Lance sighed. "Or can you imagine it for yourself?"

"Uh…" he couldn't. He didn't know what that looked like. "N-not really."

"Well…right now I'm on my bed with my hand in my underwear."

"W-what's it doing in there?" Keith shuttered. Lance giggled and then gave a slight breathy sound.

"You're cute, Keith. I'm rubbing my dick. That's what it's doing in there," Lance told him. Keith glanced at the door again and carefully started to undo his pants.

"S-so you j-just…rub it?" He stammered.

"Rub it…tug it…stroke it…do whatever you want with it," Lance told him. Keith pulled his pants a little off his hips.

"Okay."

"Y'know what I wanna do to it?"

"D-do to What?"

"Your dick."

"Uh…" Keith was already struggling touching it himself, but he could easily imagine tan fingers between his legs. "What?"

"I wanna suck it. Take it in my mouth and just taste you. Then I wanna touch it, and lick it while I watch you," Lance told him. That entire concept made Keith's body shudder.

"F-fuck," he stuttered.

"Are you touching yourself?" Lance asked.

"S-still no," Keith stuttered.

"C'mon, baby…I gotta know what you sound like," Lance panted. Keith held the phone between his shoulder and his ear, and then gingerly unbuttoned his boxers to pull out his dick. It was extremely sensitive and red, and he couldn't stop shaking.

"S-so I just…t-touch it?" Keith asked.

"Preferably with your hand, but if you can get creative I'd love to hear about it," Lance's composure sounded like it was slipping.

"O-okay…"

     Keith took a deep breath and continued to stare at his dick. He didn't particularly enjoy looking at it. His fingers were still trembling and he was nervous. So he closed his eyes and let his fingers fiddle against his thigh. Eventually his fingers crawled to his boxers and he rubbed his thumb against the fabric. Then he found the courage to wrap his fingers around the base of his cock before his slowly and loosely ran them up. It didn't feel like much because he was barely touching himself, but he stroked down and rubbed his thumb more towards the base. His legs twitched, and he let out a heavy breath. His skin there wasn't much different from the rest of him. It was softer, and yet harder than he imagined. He gave himself another loose pump and then rubbed his base again.

"How ya doin'?" Lance asked. Keith let out a breath and opened his eyes.

"I…I-I dunno…it's…soft, but…I-I didn't think I was…"

"That hard?" Lance guessed.

"Y-Yeah."

"You sound pretty riled up. I like that," Lance hummed.

"I-I don't think I'm doing this right," Keith confessed.

"It's okay, baby. I got you," Lance assured him. He sounded like he was moving again and opening a drawer. "Tell me what you're doing."

"I-I guess…just touching and a little rubbing."

"How tight are you holding yourself?" Lance asked.

"Not tight at all," Keith told him truthfully.

"Okay…why don't you try squeezing while you touch yourself," Lance suggested.

"Um…" Keith was going to protest, but he was already following Lance's instructions. "Oh geez…oh _shit_ ," Keith didn't usually swear, but he wasn't thinking very clearly at the moment.

"I didn't know the little Mormon boy had such a dirty mouth," Lance teased with the sound of a cap opening.

"W-What are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Well…I've taken off my boxers, and right now I'm pouring lube on my fingers so I can finger myself," Lance told him.

"Finger?"

"Yeah…y'see, there's something called the prostate-"

"I know what that is," Keith snapped.

"Okay, but did you know what when you rub it it feels really fucking good?" Lance inquired. Keith opened his mouth to reply, but went quiet as he realized he didn't know that. His hand was not still at his base as he thought about that. "The best way to access it is through your butt."

"O-oh."

"It's like a g-spot for men."

"G-spot?"

"Never mind," Lance said. "I'm rubbing my fingers against my asshole right now and…god, it feels so good," Lance breathed. Keith looked back at his dick and watched it twitch. He tensed up and decided to ignore it before going back to squeezing and touching himself.

"How are you doing?" Lance asked.

"Y-you're kind of distracting me," Keith told him.

"How so?"

"I guess I'm just very interested in what you have to say," Keith sighed. Lance giggled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah…"

"Then I guess I'll have to say more."

"Yeah."

"How fast are you going?" Lance asked.

"N-not fast at all."

"Why don't you speed up a little? It'll feel better," Lance suggested. Keith did and instantly felt himself heat up. He huffed and closed his eyes again.

"Mmm…ah," Keith couldn't help the small noises coming from his throat and chest. They took over his voice even when he tried to shut his lips.

"You sound so cute. I wonder what you'd sound like when you fuck me," Lance whispered. Keith outright moaned and his legs widened. "Do you like that? Wanna be inside me? I got two fingers inside me and I'd do anything to have your dick in me next." Keith wasn't quite sure what he meant by that, but it sounded hot.

"Ah…Lance…" Keith panted. Once his hand started to move faster he couldn't stop. He had finally built up to a steady pace, but he was so sensitive it felt like heaven.

"Tell me, Keith. Do you wanna fuck me?" Lance asked.

"Hah…a-ah…y-yes," he stuttered.

"I want it to…oh fuck," Lance moaned and Keith instantly felt fire inside him. "I want your cock. I want it deep inside me-"

"I-I don't even know what that means…"

"I want your cock in my ass, that's what it means, baby," Lance explained and moaned again. Keith shivered.

"T-to get…the prostate?"

"Yes! Y-You got it," Lance replied enthusiastically and incredibly fucked. Keith merely gasped for breath for a few moments. The heat was building up inside him and he found himself chasing the pleasure. His hand pumped a little faster. "Rub your thumb against your head," Lance instructed.

"H-huh?"

"Just…rub the end of your dick," Lance reiterated. Keith stopped his pumping to do as Lance instructed and jerked from the stimulation.

"H-ha! A-ah-ah! F-fuck," Keith stuttered. His chest heaved and he had to stop completely so he wouldn't cum instantly.

"Jesus fucking Christ you sound fucking precious," Lance whined.

"I-I can't-"

"Did you cum?" Lance asked. He sounded desperate to know.

"I-I stopped…b-but I think I was…I-I don't…know."

"It's okay, baby. Don't…ah…worry…fuck, you sounded so hot," Lance's composure was barely there anymore. For some reason Keith liked that a little more.

"You…y-you sound really…good," Keith said.

"Yeah? Y'think so?" Lance whined.

"Yeah…you sound…pretty," Keith confirmed. He nodded even though he knew Lance couldn't see him.

"Mmm…you're so sweet…keep touching yourself for me, okay?"

"O-okay." Keith touched himself again and eventually got back the momentum he had earlier. Before he knew it he was back to his gasping and moaning from before.

"Mm-mm!" Lance moaned.

"Lance?"

"God…I-I got it," Lance said.

"W-What?"

"I got it…it feels so good," he mumbled. Keith somehow recalled what Lance said earlier about the prostate through his foggy brain and got what Lance was saying.

"Oh…y-yeah?"

"Shit!" 

     Lance cried out on the other line, and Keith had never heard anything like it. The other boys' moans and gasps filled Keith with and incredible heat beyond what he was already feeling. He rubbed his thumb against his head again and growled this time into the phone. Then Lance went quiet for a moment after his breath hitched. When he was silent his breath was ragged and desperate like he had just ran a marathon. Keith's brain was crazy overstimulated and his whole body trembled uncontrollably when he came. He tried to catch the cum in his hands, but it slipped through his fingers on his boxers and jeans.

"Crap," Keith sighed and got up to grab some tissues.

"You okay?" Lance asked. He sounded absolutely fucked, and Keith hated the warmth in his chest when he heard his voice again.

"I got stuff on my jeans," Keith muttered. Lance chuckled.

"Stuff?"

"Y'know…" he pulled a face as he wiped off his jeans. "Stuff."

"You mean like cum?"

"Yeah…w-whatever," Keith muttered with embarrassment. He disposed of the tissues and held the phone between his ear and shoulder again to fix his pants again. "Thanks…I guess."

"You're welcome, but uh…I feel like I should be thanking you," Lance said.

"Why?" Keith asked and went to put his sneakers on again.

"Because that was pretty good, and I don't usually get off when I'm working," Lance told him. Keith blushed.

"Oh…uh…y-you're welcome," he replied.

"But anyways, it was nice doing business with you."

"Yeah. Same to you," Keith nodded, still aware of Lance not being able to see him.

"I hope this isn't our last encounter. From what I can tell you're rather adorable," Lance hummed.

"Sh-shut up, I am not," Keith stuttered defensively. Lance laughed.

"Goodbye, Keith."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith thought he'd never meet the face behind that sinful voice, but boy was he wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope y'all are ready 4 this

"Wait wait wait…who made you call a sex hotline?" Shiro asked. Keith was already bright red. He couldn't believe what he had just confessed this to his older brother.

"I-I think his name was Micheal or something? I dunno. All I did was call the line and like stall a bit. Then I hung up and waited around for them to be convinced," Keith lied.

"Wait…that was  _you?_   _You_  were the guy at the party everyone said was having phone sex in Micheal's bedroom?" Shiro asked incredulously.

"Didn't actually have phone sex," Keith insisted. Shiro laughed.

"Dude! Don't even deny it! Micheal sent me a snapchat of you moaning through the door," he replied. Keith fibbed his foot on the gas and the car jerked forward.

"H-He what?" Keith stuttered looking at the road with wide eyes.

"Yeah, he put it on his story too."

"Crap," Keith groaned and flicked on his blinker.

"So what was she like? Did she ask you what you were wearing?" Shiro teased. Keith blushed deeper as he turned into the main parking lot.

"Uh…yeah…she did…all of that," Keith lied some more. Shiro giggled.

"Wow. I can't believe you had phone sex."

"Just…don't tell mom," Keith begged and turned towards the Wendy's. "Are you kidding me?" He groaned when he saw the "drive through out of order" sign at the beginning of the drive through.

"Guess we're eating inside," Shiro said. "And don't worry. As long as you don't tell mom about the amount of alcohol I consume, I won't tell her about the cyber sex you have."

"Thanks," Keith replied dryly and pulled into a parking space. They got out of the car and entered the restaurant. It was pretty late, so there wasn't a lot of people there. The cashier looked rather bored and picked at his oddly well shaped nails.

"So what was it like? What did she tell you?" Shiro asked as they walked through the empty line. Keith shrugged.

"We just talked…and like…did stuff," he answered vaguely.

"What kinda stuff?" Shiro asked wiggling his eyebrows. Keith glared at him.

"Stuff I don't want to tell my older brother about," Keith deadpanned. Shiro chuckled and rolled his eyes before turning to the cashier.

"Let me guess: a four for four?" He said in a bored voice.

"Sounds like you guys get that a lot," Shiro nodded and pulled out his wallet. He pulled out a five and handed it to the tan boy.

"Sauce and sandwich?"

"Ranch and a double stack," Shiro answered. 

"Name?"

"Shiro." The boy punched in his order then handed him a dollar and a cup back. Keith noticed he had sparkly blue nail polish on.

"Have a good evening," The boy responded dryly. Shiro stepped away and filled his cup with the super fancy soda machine. Keith stepped up to the register and took out his own wallet.

"Long night?" He asked. The tan boy chuckled bitterly and nodded.

"My manager keeps scheduling me for these late shifts. I'm beginning to think he doesn't understand the importance of beauty rest," the boy replied. Keith cracked a smile and then spotted his name tag. No…

"Uh…"

"Do you also want a four for four?" The boy asked. Keith looked up at his blue eyes and noticed his short brown hair.

"…yes…" he answered slowly.

"What kinda sauce and sandwich do you want?" He asked. His lips curled into a kind of flirtatious smile, and Keith recognized that smile in his voice.

"Honey mustard and junior bacon," Keith answered staring intently at his name tag again.

"Okay, and what's you're name?" He asked. Keith looked him in the eyes and furrowed his brows.

"Uh…Keith…" He answered. The boy blinked at him. "Hey…have we…" Lance grinned.

"I'm sure I would've remembered meeting someone who looked as yummy as you do," Lance replied. "That'll be four dollars." Keith fumbled with his wallet and his coins spilled out. Lance held back a little giggle while Keith managed to hand him four one dollar bills. He scooped up his change and poured it into his wallet again.

"S-Sorry," he stuttered.

"Don't apologize, sweetheart," Lance teased and handed him a cup. Keith quickly scrambled away and filled his cup with whatever Shiro had the machine on last. After that he booked it to the table Shiro was sitting at.

"What was that about?" Shiro asked.

"H-huh? W-what? I dunno what you're talking about," Keith replied too fast. Shiro lifted a brow.

"Cut the crap. What happened?"

"Nothing! I swear!"

"One four for Shiro," Lance interjected blandly and set Shiro's tray in front of him. "And one for Keith," He said with a smile as he put Keith's tray in front of him.

"Th-thanks," Keith blurred out of habit and nerves.

"No, thank _you_ ," he winked and walked away. Keith was sweating and trying not to look at his legs. Shiro raised his brow higher.

"Uh-huh. Totally nothing," Shiro said. Keith glanced over at Lance again and Lance waved with a smile.

"Uh…"

"Earth to Keith. What's going on here?" Shiro snapped his fingers in front of Keith's face.

"I-I dunno! I swear, I've never seen him before." More or less true.

"Uh-huh…so why is he flirting with you?" Shiro questioned. Keith shrugged and blushed as he grabbed his sofa and drank.

"Is it hard to believe someone might find me attractive."

"Yes."

"Rude."

"Still, that doesn't explain why he wrote 'I'd love to chat again' and his number on your receipt," Shiro pointed out. Keith choked on his soda and grabbed the piece of paper.

"H-he's probably just crazy or something," He said.

"C'mon, Keith. I don't care if you have a boyfriend. I'm not mom-"

"No-Ugh, no," Keith shook his head. "Look, he's not my boyfriend, he's…h-he was the one on the phone the other night," Keith confessed. Shiro's eyes widened.

" _That's_ the person you had phone sex with?" He whispered. Keith was bright red and nodded. 

"I figured nothing would happen if I requested a guy and then…one thing lead to another and…" Shiro blinked and then smiled. He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Guess you were pretty good if he wants to 'chat' again."

"Sh-shut up," Keith grumbled. Shiro chuckled and Keith looked back at Lance. He was biting his lip, and then mouthed the words "call me". Keith looked at the number again and then up at Lance once more. What a mess he was in.

 

* * *

 

     This situation felt all too familiar. Sitting on the edge of his bed staring at his phone and a number. His hands were sweaty, and he could feel a bead roll down his neck. He took another deep breath and checked the time. His mother would tell him lights out in about half an hour. That was enough time to end this silly…whatever it was, with Lance. He typed in the number on his receipt with a shaky thumb and held the device up to his ear. It ran a couple times before there was a click and Keith's heart stopped.

"Hello?" Answered a clueless yet familiar voice.

"Hey…uh…it's-"

"Keith?" Lance instantly sounded more excited. Keith blushed.

"Y-Yeah," he stuttered. Lance giggled.

"I was right. You're _very_ yummy," he said. Keith shifted where he sat.

"U-uh…th-thank you?"

"No problem, baby. What's up?" He asked. Keith was silent for a moment and shook his head.

"Why'd you give me your number?" He blurted. Lance paused.

"Okay…I guess we're getting right into this," he murmured. Keith noticed how different and down Lance sounded and instantly felt guilty.

"W-wait, I-I didn't mean it like that. I-I mean…like…"

"Yeah?"

"A-are you actually interested in me o-or are you just pursuing sex?" Keith asked.

"Can't I be both?" Lance hummed, his suggestive tone returning. Keith swallowed hard and looked up at his door.

"Oh…o-okay…s-so you still-"

"I would love for you to fuck me, yes," Lance answered eagerly. Keith squeezed his thighs together to relieve some of the pressure starting to form and shuddered. "Do you still want to fuck me too?"

"Ah, um…I-I think so…"

"You think so?" Lance questioned.

"I-I mean…you make it hard to think straight…but…th-the idea still sounds good…at least, right now it does," Keith stuttered and stammered as his thighs continued to rub against each other.

"Keith, are you touching yourself?" Lance asked in a low voice. Keith blushed.

"N-no!" He replied.

"Good. Because I want you here with me when you do," Lance whispered. Keith clenched his jaw and closed his eyes to really take in Lance's voice.

"There? With…you?"

"Come and see me," Lance urged. Keith's eyes shot open.

"Right now?"

"Yeah…I want you now."

"I-I dunno. I'm supposed to be in bed asleep in half an hour," Keith replied. Lance was silent for a moment before trying, and failing, to hold back laughter. Keith frowned.

"I'm sorry…what?"

"M-my mom is really strict, okay? She'll have my head on a silver platter if I'm up past my bed time," Keith explained.

"Doesn't that woman understand that you're eighteen now? What's stuck up her ass to make her like this?" Lance asked.

"Mormonism," Keith replied blandly.

"Oh…right…" Keith sighed. "Hey…why don't you try breaking the rules? Just once to know what it feels like," Lance suggested.

"That's what I did the last time I talked to you," Keith replied.

"Valid, but this time she'll _know_  about it. Well, she'll know you snuck out, but she won't know you snuck out to meet and have sex with a gorgeous, long-legged man," Lance explained. Keith thought for a moment.

"I mean…I do have my own car. I pay the insurance and I bought it last year. She doesn't have any right to deny me access to it right now," Keith said.

"Okay…"

"A-and I am legally an adult…she's expecting me to move out during college and live on campus…so she can't really tell me what to do," Keith continued.

"Sounds like you have no reason to actually go to bed in half an hour," Lance hummed.

"I mean…I don't even have school tomorrow."

"So, what are you gonna do?" Keith hesitated for a moment, and finally decided to abandon his original plan.

"What's your address?"

 

* * *

 

     It turned out Lance was living on his college campus as well, which surprised Keith. It occurred to him he didn't know how old Lance was, but for some reason that didn't bother him. Instead he spent about the entire half hour before his bedtime driving to the state college nearby and hunting for Lance's dorm number. He told Keith he lived alone, so they didn't have to worry about a roommate. Keith didn't really care, but instantly felt nervous when he finally found Lance's room. It took him about fifteen minutes to find it and another five minutes to finally knock on the door. Keith was instantly met with those bright blue eyes and tan skin. Lance grinned and Keith suddenly had some troubles breathing evenly.

"There you are! Took you a while."

"Uh-"

"You wanna come inside?" Lance invited. Keith couldn't only nod dumbly.

"I'll fix us up some tea," Lance said and walked away. Keith's eyes automatically shifted down to Lance's legs. He was only wearing boxers and a teeshirt.

"Don't let all the cold air inside," Lance told him before disappearing into his kitchen. Keith instantly snapped back to reality and entered Lance's dorm. He shut the door behind him and took off his shoes and jacket.

"Do you have a preference? I have sleepy time and earl grey," Lance said.

"Uh…earl grey," Keith replied and looked around. It wasn't very big. In fact, it wasn't big at all. There was a bed in the corner, a door that he assumed lead to the bathroom to his left, and the kitchen to the right.

"I'm not very surprised you picked that one," Lance teased. "Do you want any sugar or creamer?"

"Uh…no. I'm good." Keith continued to look around and noticed Lance's laptop on his bed and his dresser next to it. He decorated the top of it with a few rocks that looked like they were parts of a meteor, and three snow globes from the northwest.

"Hope you don't mind my interesting mugs. I find them at goodwill because they're dirt cheap," Lance said coming back from the kitchen and handing Keith an old looking mug. It had old faded cracks in it and what looked like a selfie of someone and their cat on it. Lance sipped his own tea and Keith noticed the "I love my gay dog" printed on it. He cracked a smile.

"I didn't know dogs could be gay," He said and then sipped his own tea. Lance double checked his mug and then giggled.

"I didn't know that either."

"How do you think that went? Like…how did their dog communicate that with them?" Keith questioned and sipped more of his tea.

"The owner probably found out when his dog was humping another gay dog like in legally blond 2," Lance replied. Keith almost choked on his tea and wiped at his mouth. Lance giggled.

"I hate that I know exactly what you're talking about," Keith coughed. Lance laughed.

"Are you a fan of legally blond?"

"More like a fan of political shows and movies, but yeah I guess legally blond 2 was good enough that I went back to watch the first one and rewatch number 2," Keith answered.

"Ah, so you're a politics man. Are you planning on becoming a lawyer?" Lance asked. He crossed his arm over his chest and popped his hip out to the side. Keith noticed and let his eyes travel down his body. They weren't exactly quick to return to Lance's face.

"Uh…yeah. I'm going to law school," he replied. Lance wore a slightly mischievous smile.

"Sounds expensive."

"Yeah, but…it's a very good paying job," Keith replied.

"I bet it is," Lance nodded.

     He turned back to his counter and set down his cup. Keith cursed himself for instantly trailing his gaze to those legs again. Lance was right, they were really long and Keith never thought he was into that this much. He always knew he appreciated legs and loved his past girlfriends legs, but they never did what Lance's legs were currently doing to him. He could barely drink his tea while Lance shifted his weight from side to side and cleaned up his mug in the sink. He then turned around and leaned against the counter. Keith couldn't look away from the long silky limbs and merely stood there with his mug raised to his lips without him ever taking a sip. Lance smiled and walked over to grab Keith's mug and set it back down on the counter.

"You do remember what I told you last time, right?" He asked. Keith snapped his eyes back to Lance's, and blushed.

"U-Uh…what?"

"The first time you called…I told you you could touch my legs all you wanted," he repeated. Keith blinked.

"O-oh, s-sorry-"

"Don't apologize," Lance stepped a little closer into Keith's space. "I don't mind if you look."

"I-I swear I didn't mean-"

"When was the last time you kissed someone?" He interrupted. Keith gaped at him. He could feel himself turning bright red.

"L-like…last year," Keith answered.

"How was it?"

"Th-the kiss?"

"Yeah."

"I mean…it wasn't anything special. She just…pressed her lips against mine and…" he trailed off as he looked at Lance's lips. They looked nice, and for some reason Keith felt more of a reaction from merely looking at them than from kissing his ex last year.

"She must've been a rather plain girl."

"I mean…she's Mormon, so…" Lance laughed.

"You have a point there," he said. Then he walked away to pick up his laptop and set it down in his nightstand. "Do you wanna sit down? I don't have much of a table and chairs, but I think we'll be more than comfortable on my bed," he said and smiled before crawling up on his mattress. Keith's eyes once again followed Lance's legs and he swore Lance was doing something to cause that.

"Uh…"

"C'mon. Let's chat more," Lance urged and patted his mattress. Keith robotically made his way to Lance's bed and sat on the edge. Lance stifled a giggle.

"So…what are you studying here?" Keith asked.

"Mmm…I'm still an undergrad so I haven't decided my major yet, but I think I want to go into teaching," he answered.

"Teaching?" Keith questioned. Lance shrugged.

"I've always been good with kids, and I have an odd passion for social studies and history," he replied. Keith chuckled a little and his body turned more towards Lance.

"So…how old are you?"

"I just turned nineteen a few months ago," Lance answered.

"Oh. That's not too bad," Keith mused out loud.

"Not too bad? How old did you think I was?" Lance asked, his voice feigning offense. Keith blushed and shrugged.

"I-I dunno. I didn't think about it until you told me you lived on campus at your college," Keith admitted. Lance grinned and shook his head.

"You're silly."

"W-whatever…"

"I guess that's why I like you," Lance hummed. He inched a little closer and Keith felt himself tense up.

"Y-Yeah?"

"Yeah…and also because you're so easily flustered…and sweet…and cute…and-"

"O-okay, I-I think I get the idea," Keith interrupted. Lance giggled and moved to sit next to him.

"And innocent," he finished by kissing Keith on the cheek. Keith instantly turned bright red and Lance bit his lip.

"You like me too, right?" He asked. Keith blinked at him, still red in the face. "Like…you're into this, right?" Keith hesitated.

"I'm here, aren't I?" He replied. Lance smiled.

"You have a point…" he moved a little closer and opened his legs slightly. 

     Keith's body warmed up, and his eyes were stuck on Lance's lips. The tan boy sat so perfectly in front of him leaned in and before he could process what was happening their lips were touching. Except it felt more like they were reacting. Keith had never felt such a strong response to a mere kiss. Every time he kissed his girlfriend last year it was like kissing his mom or a family member. Kissing Lance was completely different. It was ethereal. His body was overwhelmed with how full it made his chest feel. He leaned closer and felt a warm hand on his knees through his jeans. Then the hand slid up to Keith's and Lance lead his touch to his own bare tan legs. Keith stopped with a silent gasp as his fingers came in contact with Lance's body.

"Touch," Lance whispered against his lips. 

     Keith's hand stayed still for a while as their lips brushed against each other. Even when they finally kissed again, Keith felt like he couldn't move. If he did then that would either confirm that this was reality or a dream, and he didn't know which would scare him the most. Lance moved even closer, almost in Keith's lap, and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck. Keith's fingers flinched in response, and he accidentally squeezed Lance's smooth thigh. The tan boy made a slight sound and Keith instantly found it addicting. His hand slid up to Lance's hip and then back down to his knee. Lance sighed with satisfaction and ran his fingers through Keith's hair.

"God, you're so cute," he murmured. 

     Keith blushed and roughly pushed his lips against him in response. Lance giggled a little, and while Keith added more force, they kept the pace mind numbingly slow. Keith rubbed his thumb against the inside of Lance's thigh and the tan boy warmed up under his hand. Then he allowed his other fingers to lightly touch Lance's other knee. It didn't take long for his fingers to spread up his leg too. And before he knew it he was desperately petting at Lance's legs while almost eating his lips. Everything about his current situation was addicting, and he'd do anything to get more of the boy in front of him. Lance pulled back and separated their lips. Keith tried to follow, but was gently pushed back. He blinked at the gorgeous boy, and Lance chuckled a little.

"You really haven't kissed with tongue, have you?" He asked in a way that made Keith simultaneously embarrassed and aroused.

"How many times to I have to tell you that I'm Mormon?" Keith snarked. Lance giggled and played with the hair over Keith's nape.

"I dunno. Mormon boys might be my new kink," he hummed and arched his back into Keith. His hand automatically moved up under Lance's shirt and to his waist.

"What does that even mean?" Keith murmured and rubbed his thumb against more of his skin.

"It means you really turn me on," Lance murmured and leaned in again. Keith immediately surged forward to meet him in the middle only to come in contact with fingers instead.

"Hey. Be a little more calm, okay? There's no need to rush," Lance assured him.

"I want more," Keith replied stubbornly. Lance smiled and removed his hand.

"Then follow my lead, and go _slow_ ," he cooed and moved his hands to cup Keith's face.

     When their lips came into contact again Keith found that he couldn't stop his hands from just touching. He wanted to touch every part of Lance's body, but kept his palms running from his knees to his waist. He did as Lance said and followed his lead. His lips remained slow and soft, and Lance kept playing with his hair and touching him. Touching his face, his shoulders, his chest, and down his arms. It made everything more hazy then it already was. Keith found himself leaning in the more Lance petted him, and Lance smirked before pulling one more trick from his sleeve.

     Tongue. It was suddenly all Keith could feel. In his mouth and against his teeth. The muscle gently prodded past his already open and wanting lips, and he moaned softly but involuntarily. Lance leaned them back to where they were before Keith had slumped over him, and gently licked and nipped at his lips. Keith could barely think. Instead the only two things going through his head was _Lance_ and _tongue_. He was about to eagerly press his tongue back, but was reminded before he could to go slow. So he carefully and shyly inched into Lance's mouth. The tan boy sighed with pleasure, and Keith decided he was absolutely right about tongues. It felt like heaven on earth, and Lance was currently the cloud that Keith took his place in.

"Lay down," Lance whispered hotly against his lips. 

     Keith followed his directions and suddenly had a lap full of Lance. His knees were on either side of Keith's waist and his eyes instantly ran down the silky skin. Another thing he was right absout. Lance had incredibly soft and smooth legs.

"You're surprisingly calm about kissing a boy considering one of the first things you told me about yourself was that you're straight," Lance smirked and liked the feeling Keith's eyes on his body.

"To my knowledge I was until like right now," Keith admitted. Lance raised a brow.

"Right now? You sure it wasn't on the phone the other night?" He questioned coyly. Keith shrugged and whispered his finger tips against the backs of Lance's knees. Lance chuckled and leaned down to kiss him soft and sweet. "You're extremely cute. I can't get enough of you," Lance hummed and arched his back. 

     Keith's eyes flicked down to Lance's lips before cupping his face to pull him back down. Lance allowed their lips to reconnect and ran his own hand over Keith's body. His fingers played mostly around Keith's shoulders and over his chest, but he also explored his arms and his hands briefly. The light touches were stimulating, and Keith's brain was like stuck in a garbled mess of kissing Lance, trying not to moan, and failing not to moan each time. Lance paused to smile and change the angle. Then he grabbed Keith's hand and nudged his touch down the back of his thigh. Keith sighed at the feeling of heavenly skin, and eagerly felt more. The final straw for Keith was when Lance moaned and dragged his hand down the middle of Keith's chest. That was when he snapped and suddenly Lance was the one pinned to the bed.

     There was something incredibly grounding about holding Lance firmly to the bed and hunching over between his legs. Wide blue eyes blinked up at him and Keith hesitated for a moment. He put some space between them and cleared his throat. His cheeks turned bright red and his eyes shifted away from Lance.

"Uh…s-sorry about…that," He stammered. Lance grinned and bit his lip.

"Don't be," he murmured and ran his hands up Keith's arms and behind his neck.

"I-I really don't know what I'm doing…" he trailed off as Lance nibbled on his neck. "…a-and…geez…"

"You're _so_ cute," Lance huffed and continued teasing his throat. Keith swallowed heavy, and Lance returned his hands over Keith's chest and they eventually found their way under his shirt. Keith squirmed, unfamiliar to the sensation of fingers touching his body. He accidentally pressed his hips closer to Lance as a knee-jerk reaction, and bit his lip.

"Shit…" he sighed. Lance started pushing up Keith's shirt and grabbed at the hem over his back.

"Off," Lance murmured in a rather adorable and needy way. 

     Keith of course didn't voice that thought and instead pulled his shirt off. He tossed it to the side, and when he looked at Lance again he was immediately pulled down into another lip locking kiss. His tongue was at it again and his naked thighs rubbed against Keith's bare waist. The pale boy couldn't resist a rather animalistic groan at the feeling of skin against skin. Lance seemed more than enthralled by the sound and wrapped up Keith's waist more with his tan legs. Keith gasped at the sudden pressure, and Lance took full opportunity of his position to roll his hips against Keith. He moaned into Lance's mouth and couldn't resist placing his trembling hands on him.

"G-geez…oh…fuck," Keith murmured. Lance nipped at his bottom lip and rocked his hips teasingly slow. The pale boy let his head drop and rested his forehead against Lance's shoulder.

"C'mon, baby. Don't be such a gentleman. Touch me more," Lance whispered and shifted his thighs again. 

     Keith dug his fingers into Lance's hips and pushed his closer. Lance gasped at the sudden roughness and Keith shivered at the added pleasure. He ripped off the skinny boy's shirt and kissed without any rhyme or reason. Sometimes his lips landed on Lance's and other times they landed on his neck and it surprisingly made Lance melt and moan. 

     Something had made Keith snap, and Lance was thoroughly enjoying it. He loved how obviously touch-starved the boy on top of him had been his whole life. While he was kind of reluctant before, he was more than desperate to touch and kiss any inch of Lance. The tan boy rocked his hips up and trailed his hand to Keith's fly. He was too preoccupied with mapping out every curve and crevasse of Lance's torso to notice thin fingers unbuttoning his jeans. A smile spread across Lance's face, but he quickly bit it when Keith groaned and rocked his hips back. Lance's fingers slipped under the denim and Keith tensed up at the intrusion.

"This okay?" Lance asked, wrapping his arm around Keith's neck and whispering in his ear. Keith's body was shaking.

"I-I feel funny," he stuttered. Lance giggled.

"You must be really turned on," He hummed and slipped his fingers further in his jeans. Keith was undeniably hard, and when Lance felt him through his boxers he gasped and flinched. "God, you're so sensitive, aren't you?"

"I-I-"

"Shhh…don't worry, baby. I got you," Lance assured him and started to rub. Keith gasped and his head dropped down against the pillow under Lance. He gripped the sheets instead of Lance and jerked his hips into Lance's hand.

"Ah…shit," Keith panted.

"If you're this weak at the knees from me rubbing you through your boxers, then there's no way you can make it through fucking me," Lance murmured.

"H-huh?"

"How do you feel about cumming now…and then fucking me later?" Lance suggested.

"B-but…you-"

"Trust me, babe. I can be patient if you'll be anything like I imagine," Lance assured him. He then pulled his hand back and slipped under his boxers. "Until then…let me take care of you," he breathed hot and heavy before nipping Keith's ear.

     Within minutes Keith was reduced to nothing but gasps and moans as Lance jerked him off. Once he came down he was rather embarrassed by his actions, but Lance told him not to be. The tan boy helped Keith back to a sitting position and gave him a few comforting kisses. Then he suggested Keith take off his soiled garments and went back to the kitchen five feet away to warm up his tea again. When he came back with the warm mug Keith was still blushing and holding his folded jeans over his lap. Lance giggled a little and commented on how cute it was that he actually folded his pants. Keith tried not to let Lance see how flustered that made him, but his cheeks instantly gave him away. Lance fetched himself some water while he let Keith finish his tea. Of course he felt free to show off his legs a little more and smile at Keith whenever he caught him looking again. Eventually he sat back on the bed again.

"So, where does this whole leg thing you have come from?" Lance asked. Keith blinked.

"Huh?"

"You're like crazy obsessed with my legs. Is it just like a weird kink or like…something else?" Lance reiterated.

"Oh…um…" Keith cleared his throat. "I dunno. I've always appreciated legs, but like…" he trailed off looking at Lance's again. "Y-yours are the first to like…turn me on…I guess…"

"Oh?" Lance hummed. He stretched one out and let it hang off the side of the bed. "That's very interesting."

"Uh…Yeah."

"Y'know…" he drew his leg back in and subtly ran his fingers down his calf. "I think you're really interesting."

"Oh. Thanks," Keith replied. He sipped the last of his tea and handed the mug to Lance. He took it and set it on his nightstand.

"I mean I'd like to go on a date sometime. Like to actually get to know you and not solely for the purpose of you fucking my brains out." Keith raised a brow.

"Solely?"

"I mean…we can still have _fun_ ," Lance murmured. Keith chuckled a little. It was kinda nervous but mostly amused. Lance smiled and crawled closer.

"I have a feeling that we would get along pretty well, but we'd butt heads a lot, and I have like this thing for really hot makeup sex," Lance told him. Keith chuckled again but this time more nervous.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah," Lance nodded and then kissed him. Keith seemed to be back in his reserved Mormon boy setting and kept his hands in the sheets. Lance smiled against his lips and then kissed him again.

"Do you think you're ready again?" Lance whispered. It had been a good twenty minutes or so.

"I-I'm not sure," he stuttered. Lance hummed and pulled back.

"Hmm…" he then leaned over then bed to pull out the drawer in his nightstand. He pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. Keith eyed what he was doing and curiously leaned forward. When Lance turned back he chuckled at the questioning gaze he met.

"Is that…th-the…thing?" Keith asked.

"The thing?"

"The thing you used to…uh…I-I don't know how to describe it," He murmured. Lance smirked and set the bottle down.

"The thing I used to finger myself?" He suggested. Keith nodded and looked at the peculiar bottle. Lance giggled and stood up on his knees to pull down his boxers. Keith's eyes went wide when Lance grabbed the elastic, and he slapped a hand over them before he could see what the fabric was hiding. Lance stifled a laugh and shook his head. He sat down to finish the job and then faced Keith.

"Feel free to look," Lance invited.

"I-I'm good," Keith stuttered. He readjusted the folded clothes on his lap and shivered when Lance touched his knee.

"You've never seen a dick in real life, have you?" He questioned.

"I-I haven't seen one period. What do you mean, real life?"

"That's right. You don't watch porn because you're Mormon," Lance replied.

"W-Why would you assume I watched that anyways? Th-that's gross," Keith grumbled. Lance frowned.

"Well, I'm sorry grumpy pants but in real life, life out side of a _cult_ , it's pretty normal for people to watch porn. Sorry I assumed you were normal," Lance sassed. Keith let down his hand to glare at Lance. He had his arms crossed, and Keith avoided looking any lower.

"I wouldn't be so _grumpy_ _pants_  if you wouldn't keep forgetting the major thing about me that I keep telling you," Keith said bitterly. Lance raised a brow.

"I'm sorry I see you more than your dumb religion," he retorted. Keith clenched his jaw.

"I-It's not dumb, okay? I-It's just…strict or whatever," he defended.

     Lance rolled his eyes and turned away from Keith. He drew his knees up to his chest and kept his arms crossed. Keith blinked at the now pouting boy and suddenly felt incredibly guilty. Lance had invited him into his home and cared for him, and he was being grumpy? No matter the context, his mother wouldn't be pleased with him acting this way. Keith sighed and reluctantly set his clothes to the side. He crawled closer to Lance and awkwardly sat behind him. At first he tried to pat his back, but whenever he got close Lance would lean away. Keith didn't know what to do and instead leaned against the wall Lance's bed was pressed against.

"Sorry…it's hard not to defend it," he spoke. Lance was still quiet. "I just…my parents always made a big deal about it. I thought it was like that for everyone…"

"Not a lot of people care for religion, actually," Lance murmured. Keith sighed.

"I guess so…"

"…I'm sorry I said your religion was dumb," Lance apologized.

"I'm sorry for being such a hot head. I usually can control it," Keith replied. Lance looked back at Keith over his shoulder.

"Apology accepted," he said. Keith smiled at him and then self consciously drew his knees to his chest. "Y'know, I had my hand all over you like not even a half an hour ago, right?"

"I-it's not the same as looking," Keith defended. Lance giggled and twisted around to face Keith. He wiggled closer and leaned on his legs.

"Maybe I wanna look," Lance murmured seductively. Keith was bright red.

"Uh…"

"I mean…you can look at me all you want," he whispered. Keith's eyes darted to his legs and then back to his own knees. Lance then moved to sit in front of Keith's legs.

"I-I try not to," Keith stuttered. Lance leaned closer and kissed him sweetly.

"Why don't you let loose a little? Just…don't worry about it for a while," Lance suggested. Keith trembled at the sensation of Lance's lips moving against his when he spoke. His breath tickled his lips and Keith gave in to another kiss.

"It's…hard to turn off," he murmured between kisses.

"Then I'll help you," Lance breathed.

"H-How?" Keith asked. His eyes were half lidded and hazy as he looked at Lance's mischievous and seductive smirk.

"Like this," he whispered and gently pushed his legs apart. 

     Keith allowed tan hands to trail down his shins. Then he was being kissed again and he couldn't help but let out a shaky gasp at the new and exciting sensation of Lance's fingers on his skin. His heart was racing, and his body was heating up again. He kissed Lance back and allowed the tan boy to sit between his opened legs. Then he reached to touch Lance and cupped his face. His skin was surprisingly soft, and his cheeks were warm like Keith's. He stroked his thumb over Lance's cheek and forgot about the fact that they were both naked. Lance smiled into the kiss and pulled back. Their lips barely touched as Lance slid his hand down Keith's thigh.

"You're such a cutie…god, I could eat you right up," Lance whispered. He touched Keith's inner thigh, and Keith tensed up a bit and turned bright red.

"Uh…th-thanks?" He stuttered. Lance bit back a chuckle.

"You're even cuter with my hand on your dick…making you cum was…so adorable," Lance cooed and softly ran his knuckles down Keith's dick. He was already half hard.

"A-adorable? Y-you make me s-sound like a lost puppy," Keith muttered. Lance grinned.

"In a way…yeah. I'm into it," Lance whispered and kissed him again.

     Keith accepted the kiss, and interrupted it with a gasp when Lance wrapped his fingers around his cock. Lance smiled and merely continued the slow, mind-numbing kiss as well as his hand. The pale boy tried to stay silent, but as Lance jerked him off it was obvious it would be impossible for him to shut up. He was gasping and moaning against Lance's lips, he writhed under his hand, and he sloppily kissed him back. Lance giggled and gently rubbed his thumb against Keith's head. He trembled and flinched in response. The tan boy chuckled and slowly circled his thumb around the head.

"Jesus Christ, you're so fun to play with," He murmured. Keith dug his fingers in Lance's hair and couldn't respond properly. He was still sensitive from before, and he felt like he could just cum forever under Lance's magical hand and fingers.

"Mmm…Lance," he breathed. Lance graced him with a sweet kiss, and kept their foreheads touching.

"You're so fucking sensitive," Lance hummed.

"Gonna…cum," Keith panted and nudged his hips up against Lance's hand. Suddenly all the pressure and the pleasure was pulled away and Keith was left gasping and mindlessly rutting against air to find the friction again. "No…more…"

"Don't worry, baby, you'll get more," Lance promised him. He then grabbed the bottle of lube he had discarded earlier and opened it.

     Keith blinked slowly as Lance slicked his fingers with lube and then reached behind him. Then he watched with wide eyes as Lance slowly inserted a finger inside himself. Before Keith could say anything Lance was kissing him again. This time his kisses were a little more eager. He was a little less patient and more demanding of Keith's affection. Soon he was gasping and moaning against his lips and Keith adored every sound. Lance then kissed all over his neck and Keith looked down at his lap. Lance was more than hard. It looked almost painful, and Keith wasn't even thinking when he reached down and gently took Lance in his hand. Lance instantly froze and his jaw dropped. Keith slowly stroked Lance's length and squeezed the head like Lance did to him. Suddenly Lance was shaking too and he gasped against Keith's neck.

"K-Keith…Jesus Christ," he moaned. The hand behind him still seemed to be busy, and Keith decided he liked whatever Lance was doing to himself. If it made him this desperate and responsive to Keith touching him, then he wanted Lance to do it all the time. Lance whimpered, and Keith found the noise absolutely endearing.

"Sta…gonna…cum," Lance murmured and took Keith's hand off his cock.

"Don't…don't you want to cum?" Keith asked. He was very confused and still breathing rather heavily. Lance giggled and then gave Keith another kiss.

"God, you're cute. I wanna cum with you inside me," he hummed and laughed a little. Keith was bright red and intrigued when Lance crawled back to his nightstand and pulled out a condom. When he came back he opened the small package and put it on Keith. He then grinned at the pale boy and leaned closer to his lips. "I've been thinking about this ever since you called me," Lance whispered.

"Thinking about what?" Keith whispered back. Lance bit his lip and touched down Keith's chest.

"Meeting you…touching you…but mostly you fucking me," he replied. Keith shivered.

"I-I'm not sure if I'll be anything like you've imagined," Keith told him nervously. Lance giggled and tilted his head to fit with Keith's better.

"Don't worry…anything you do will be enough," he hummed. Then he kissed Keith shortly. "I just want you inside me."

     Keith gently pushed forward and maneuvered them so Lance was on his back again. He looked up at Keith with wanting eyes, and Keith couldn't help but bite his lip as he took in Lance's body. His hands started at his knees and pushed them towards Lance's chest. He then trailed his fingers down his inner thighs and Lance writhed. Keith allowed himself to watch his body in its entirety. Everything from his glossy eyes to his cock flushed against his abdomen. He was absolutely beautiful, and Keith allowed himself to admit that Lance was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Lance spread his legs wider and twisted his hips to try and get Keith's attention. Dark navy eyes blinked down at him.

"Hey…grab the bottle," Lance told him. Keith looked around behind him and found the bottle quite easily. He picked it up. "Now put some lube on your fingers," Lance instructed.

"Uh…how much?" Keith asked.

"Not too much. Just a little. Like the size of a quarter," Lance answered calmly. He sounded more calm than he looked. Keith did so and then set the bottle down.

"Now…rub it on your dick," Lance murmured. Keith followed directions and coated himself with the lube.

"C'mere," Lance urged greedily. He let down his legs and made grabby hands. Keith crawled a little closer and felt Lance's hands on his hips. "Get lower."

"Like this?"

"Yeah…now…come a little closer," he was whispering now. 

     They were extremely close and Keith moved even closer. Lance carefully held Keith's length and guided it to his entrance. His legs moved back to give them more room and Lance helped Keith with the initial push. With a tan hand on his lower back, Keith entered Lance for the first time. He was trembling really bad when he first got the head inside of him. Lance smiled and then bit his lip when he felt Keith pushing in, and let his head rest against his pillow when he pushed in further. He could feel Keith shaking above him, and was surprised by how much he liked that. After a couple inches Keith couldn't help but let out a deep, animalistic groan. Lance moaned in response, and tried to push Keith further inside him.

"C'mon, baby. You won't hurt me," Lance assured him. 

     Keith gasped and choked for breath. Never before has he ever felt something so amazing. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was less concerned with hurting Lance and more worried about completely losing it and just mindlessly doing whatever felt amazing to cum quicker. He let Lance guide him a little faster and moaned.

"God, you're the perfect size," Lance gasped. He pushed his head back against the pillow and Keith's eyes instantly latched on to his bruising neck. Without much thought, Keith purposely slowed his thrusting so he could lean down and kiss Lance's neck. Of course the tan man whimpered in protest and wiggled his hips.

"No…faster." 

     Lance dug his fingers in Keith's hair, and shivered when he felt hot wet tongue on his clavicle. His body eventually relaxed with the slow pace and the wetness cooling on his neck. Keith's name barely passed through his lips, and he arched his back. A pale hand slid under Lance's spine, and then Keith was pushing Lance into each thrust. Lance paused with wide eyes for a moment before grinning and feeling Keith's bicep.

"Didn't realize you're so strong," he murmured and allowed Keith to move his body as he pleased. Keith nipped at his jaw and Lance was weak.

"Didn't…mm…realize, you were so light," Keith panted. Lance giggled and wrapped his legs around Keith's waist. He dug his nails into Keith's shoulders.

"You work out?"

"Drum line…and tuba…" Keith answered.

"I'm guessing that requires a lot of heavy lifting," Lance replied. Keith stopped and drew back to look down at him.

"Have you ever seen a tuba before?" Keith asked. Lance blinked.

"Probably…"

"It's the big one that wraps around the body," Keith explained.

"Oh…" Keith then chuckled and Lance bit his lip. His voice did things to his heart.

"Now you're the one being adorable," Keith told him. Lance blushed and smiled with his lip still between his teeth.

"Thanks, tuba boy," Lance teased. Keith stopped completely and glared down at Lance.

"That just killed my boner," he announced. Lance blinked.

"Uh, I can literally feel your boner. Trust me, it's no where close to being dead," Lance replied. Keith raised a brow, then Lance wiggled his hips and his face tensed with pleasure. He gritted his teeth and let his head drop and rest against Lance's shoulder.

"You're actually extremely hard, and you feel _incredible_ ," Lance whispered in his ear. Keith groaned and rolled his hips. 

     Suddenly Lance gasped. His body went ridged and he tightened his hold on Keith's waist. Keith furrowed his brows and repeated the action. Lance tried to squash the moan Keith elicited from him, but ultimately failed and ended up drowning it with a whimper. Keith pushed himself up again and looked at Lance. He slowly drew his hips back and pushed them forward even slower. Lance was moaning and gasping every moment Keith put melting friction and pressure against his prostate. By the time Keith was all the way in again Lance was gasping and grabbing the sheets behind him. Keith smiled, panting and in control.

"Jesus Christ…how are you so good at this?" Lance breathed.

"Well, you've told me the majority of what I have to do…" he grunted and rolled his hips when he was completely inside Lance. "…a-and I've been paying attention to your reactions…and the sounds you make. Really I'm not good at this at all, but I've told you a million times-" his breath hitched and his paused. "I'm Mormon, and that means three things: I'm good at listening, I'm good at being told what to do, and…I have a lot of sexual frustration," he explained. Lance blinked up at him still trembling.

"Okay…is it bad that that just turned me on like a lot?"

"Which part?"

"All of it."

"Oh…uh…" Keith trailed off while Lance subtly rolled his hips. He licked his lips and tried to get Keith to _fucking_ _move_ _already_. It didn't take long before he was back to his previous rhythm, and even shorter for him to speed up. "Geez…you feel…so good."

"C'mon, baby. Just a little more…little more," Lance breathed. It was harder to talk and make sense with Keith rubbing right against his prostate. Keith reluctantly went a little faster, and Lance instantly trembled and whined. "Ahhhhh…"

"Mm…g…good?" Keith asked. His voice was barely above a whisper. Lance nodded vigorously.

"Faster," he sighed. Keith followed directions, and Lance moaned loudly in approval. "Faster!" He pleaded breathlessly. Keith furrowed his brows in pleasure and concern.

"I-I…I dunno-" Lance interrupted with a groan.

"I-it won't hurt, I promise I'll be fine. Just…mmm," he twisted with impatience and roughly rocked his hips again. Keith gasped at the harsh friction and held Lance down. The tan boy continued to squirm until Keith snapped his own hips into Lance and dug his nails into his torso. Lance was finally silent and still. He was still shivering, but his eyes were wide and starring up at Keith.

"C-calm d-down…" Keith pleaded. Lance nodded his head slowly, then Keith sighed and continued to set his pace.

     It was painfully slow. Every second Lance wanted to beg for him to go faster. Usually all he had to do was move around and look pretty for his partners to give in and loose control. Keith on the other hand seemed to be hanging on by a thread the whole time. He went a little faster and his grip tightened on Lance's waist. The tan boy theorized that if Keith wasn't so strong that he could hold Lance down, then he would've succeeded in trying to seduce him to go faster. Now all he could do was arch his back at varying degrees and expose his neck to Keith. Neither technique worked to speed up Keith's pace, but Lance was determined.

"Ahhh…Keith," he moaned. Keith clenched his jaw and thrusted a little harder. Lance reacted accordingly, and squeezed those strong pale arms.

" _Keith_ …shit," Lance cursed and exposed more of his neck. Keith closed his eyes and let a groan rumble in his chest.

"God you're…so _big_ …so…shit, you feel so _fucking_  good," Lance breathed. Keith bit his lip so hard it almost bled, and squeezed his eyes shut tighter. "Keith…plea-"

"I-if I go any faster I-I'm gonna cum in like three seconds!" Keith snapped and stopped again. Lance blinked up at him.

"Oh-"

"A-and you're not _helping_  when you…when y-you…when you say that stuff! It's…"

"Keith…" the softness of Lance's voice prompted the pale boy to open his eyes. He was met with Lance looking back up at him with sincere and bright eyes. "I don't want you to feel any pressure when you're with me," he announced. Keith frowned and blinked.

"I…uh…what?" Lance sighed and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck.

"I mean, I don't want you to feel like you have to do things a certain way. If you cum before I do it's totally okay, and I totally understand. I mean…I _just_ introduced you to masturbation, so it makes sense that you're a bit of a one pumper right now," Lance explained. Keith sighed in understanding.

"I…I really appreciate that, but…I wanna make you feel good too," Keith whispered. Lance smiled.

"You make me feel _fantastic_ ," he whispered back and leaned in closer. Keith's breath wavered over Lance's lips and he felt another pulse of heat through out his body.

"I…I-I…"

"I want you to cum, Keith. I want you to cum inside me, and I wanna see you go absolutely _nuts_ ," his lips moved against Keith's with ever word. Keith's lower lip trembled between this teeth, and he didn't even realize he had started rolling his hips again.

"Nuts…like…?"

"I want you to go faster…" Lance interrupted himself by kissing Keith. "…'nd faster…mmm…"

"Faster," Keith echoed, and thruster his hips to the command. Lance nodded. His fingers dug into Keith's hair and his breathing picked up.

"Yeah…yes! Like that…more…more of that," he encouraged. Keith grunted as he moved his hips to Lance's request. The heat inside of him built up quickly, and Keith was already on the verge of cumming.

"Jesus…Christ…Lance," he gasped. Lance took ahold of his wrist and guided his hand to his cock. Keith didn't have to be told what to do at this point. He gripped Lance with shaky fingers and rubbed his head. Lance whimpered and tore his head away from Keith's to arch his back. He cried out and Keith watched his skin with half lidded eyes.

"Fuck! Keith…Keith! A-ah! O-oh my…fucking Christ…ah-" he was cut off by a hitch in his breath, and before Keith could understand why, his cum was almost flooding the condom inside of Lance. 

     He blanked out staring at his gorgeous tan chest rise and fall with his heavy breathing, and when he finally returned to earth he realized Lance did indeed cum as well. His smooth, flat abdomen was covered in white stripes like a brownie with ice cream melting off the sides. Keith was too busy admiring how fucking gorgeous Lance was to be concerned with his own mess currently clogging the brown boy's asshole. It seemed like Lance liked being admired.

"Isn't it pretty?" Lance hummed. Keith's attention was redirected to Lance's face and found a rather tired, yes pleased, smile.

"Uh…"

"I've been told my skin looks really good with cum all over it," Lance replied and giggled. Keith swallowed, his throat was dry.

"Uh…h…h-how many people…exactly told you that?" Keith asked. Lance blinked up at him and then giggled again. He sat up.

"What? Are you jealous?" He asked in a low tone before leaning forward and gently kissing Keith.

"Uh…" He trailed off to kiss Lance back. "I was just…uh…"

"Don't worry. My work is strictly over the phone…except for this one time, of course. Other than this…I've only had two sexual partners," Lance told him.

"P-partners?" Keith questioned. Lance grinned and tried to hold back a chuckle. He gently took ahold of Keith's hips and guided him out. They both made a grunt-type noise in response, and then Lance helped Keith remove the condom.

"I mean a boyfriend and a girlfriend, but…I will admit you're the first guy I've had sex with before establishing some type of relationship with," Lance admitted. He tied off the condom and got up to toss it in the trash.

"Oh…" Keith blushed. Lance then sat back down next to him on the bed and couldn't help but smile at the color across his cheeks. He gently kissed the side of Keith's face, and touched his shoulder.

"Are you interested in something like that?" Lance murmured next to his ear.

     In all honesty Keith would love to have something like that. Spending his days kissing and touching and talking with Lance. It sounded like a dream. Tan fingers laced with his and his heart stuttered when Lance moved even closer. He couldn't think of a proper response, so he just latched on to those addicting lips again and melted from the exhaustion he felt. Yes, Keith would be very interested in something like that, but he knew he never could have anything like that. When he drew back Lance smiled at him. He couldn't smile back.

"I dunno if it would work," Keith admitted. Lance's smile slowly faded.

"You…what?"

"Lance, I'd love to…to keep seeing you, but-"

"But you're Mormon," Lance interrupted shortly. Keith frowned and blinked as Lance suddenly pulled away. The heat and the warmth he had grown so accustomed too was replaced with cold impatience.

"No, it's not that-"

"Then what the fuck is it?" Lance snapped. He stormed over to his dresser and pulled out a clean pair of underwear.

"I mean…Lance, I'm moving out of state in the fall," he told him. Lance dressed himself in the boxers he picked out and faced Keith with folded arms.

"So you just decided to tell me you'd like to go out on a date because…?"

"Of course I'd _like_ to. Heck, I'd _love_ to go out on a date with you, but-"

"I don't even wanna hear your shitty excuse," Lance dismissed and picked up Keith's discarded shirt.

"Lance-" He was interrupted by his shirt being thrown at him.

"Just pick up your shit and leave," Lance grumbled. "And delete my number," he added as he walked over to his kitchen. Keith grabbed his soiled boxers and stood up. He quickly dressed himself and rushed over to Lance.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. We could date over the summer, behind my family's back mind you, and probably fail at a long distant relationship, or we can just…let this go, y'know?" Keith told him. Lance clenched his jaw and opened his fridge.

"So you wouldn't even try long distance? That's fucking typical," he grumbled. Keith groaned.

"I'm sorry that I know I wouldn't be good long distance!?" He shouted. Lance raised his finger to his lips.

"Shush, I have neighbors," he told him.

"Y-you were just _screaming_ five minutes ago," Keith reminded him.

"Yeah. Everyone has sex in the dorms. It's hearing other people fight that really pisses everyone off," Lance told him. Keith sighed.

"Lance, _please_ , just-"

"Just what? You've made it clear you don't want to start something with me, so why are you still here?" He gently slammed his fridge shut and walked back to his bed. Keith followed.

"Because you're upset and I don't want you to be mad at me," Keith replied.

"The only way you could possibly make me happy again is to fucking leave me alone," Lance snarled. Keith clenched his jaw, and roughly grabbed Lance's hips before he could plop back down on his bed. Lance, of course, squirmed but he only half heartedly tried to push Keith off of him.

"Lance, _please_ ," his voice cracked a little and Lance softened his glare when he heard how upset Keith was. "I…I-I don't _know_  what to do, okay? I…I'm honestly really fucking scared about this. About…liking you and…and everything we've done. I'm scared I'll go home and my mom will somehow know _everything_ like she _always_ does. Lance, I…I'm not even sure I'll be able to go through college if my parents found out about this. They…they'd disown me, and they wouldn't put a cent towards my tuition and-"

"Hey, hey, hey," Lance interrupted before Keith could go on any further. Keith was trembling, and his grip was so tight on Lance's waist it almost hurt him. Almost. "I didn't know that. I'm sorry," he cooed. Keith let out a shaky exhale and Lance immediately cradled his head against his chest and gently petted his hair.

"I didn't mean to put more pressure on you," Lance whispered. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance's waist.

"God, it's fucking terrifying," Keith sighed. Lance kissed the side of his head.

"It must be. I can't even imagine…my parents have always been so accepting and…geez, I didn't even think about that," Lance said. Keith nuzzled against Lance's neck.

"You know I want to. I mean…I've never felt this way about any girl I've been with…and…I just wanna be like this…forever," Keith murmured. Lance nodded. "I never wanted to admit it…"

"It's hard to admit. Even when you have supportive parents," Lance told him. Keith sighed. "Why don't you spend the night? You can keep my number and…I guess we'll keep in touch," he proposed. Keith nodded.

"I'd like that."

     They returned to Lance's shitty dorm bed and locked their arms around each other. It was warmer that way, and easier to keep a conversation. They talked more about their lives and they found that they actually went to the same middle school. Lance apparently moved to a different district after his sophomore year, and that was Keith's freshman year. Now that they were diving into the past, Keith could vaguely remember Lance in a couple of his mixed classes. He remembered watching those long caramel legs run in front of him and tracing the muscles in his calves with his eyes. Then he remembered how many times he tripped when he got up to the thighs. Lance laughed at the memories and teasingly hooked his leg over Keith's. They fell asleep kissing and murmuring memories into each other's lips. In that moment, Keith wanted time to stop. He wanted to stay with Lance in his shitty dorm bed at two am talking about middle school forever. Unfortunately, all he could do was take in Lance's scent one last time before he drifted off to sleep, and accept that he would have to wake up eventually and return to his normal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmu
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Insta: @fryingpanss2.0  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu:
> 
> Snapchat: ksenialynns  
> Twitter: @n0t_an_artist  
> Tumblr: fryingpanss.tumblr.com  
> Insta: fryingpanss2.0


End file.
